starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Хронология истории Галактики
Здесь представлена линия времени истории Галактики. Все даты даны в соответствии со стандартным галактическим календарем. Линия времени До Битвы у Явина (ДБЯ) right Дореспубликанская эпоха * ок. 7 500 000 000 ДБЯ ** Появилась первая звезда в системе Куларин, названная Морасил. * ок. 5 000 000 000 ДБЯ ** Образовался Коррибан. ** Образовалась система Явин. * ок. 3 000 000 000 ДБЯ ** В системе Рафа началась эволюция расы Шару. * ок. 2 000 000 000 ДБЯ ** Создана система Озеон. Считается, что бродячая звезда подошла слишком близко к системе, помешав формированию планет и создав ненормально большой пояс астероидов. * ок. 10 000 000 ДБЯ ** Вулканическая активность на Эсселесе начала снижаться. * ок. 7 500 000 ДБЯ ** В галактике появились первые разумные раса. * ок. 4 000 000 ДБЯ ** На Мон Каламари началось образование Долины гигантских устриц. * ок. 3 000 000 ДБЯ ** С планетой Винсот столкнулся астероид, уничтожив большинство её обитателей. Выжившие эволюционировали в расу чевин. * ок. 2 006 200 ДБЯ ** Появление первых Колуми. * ок. 2 004 200 ДБЯ ** Колуми заселили деревья и приспосабливаться к жизни на них. * ок. 2 002 200 ДБЯ ** Колуми научились использовать орудия труда. * ок. 2 002 000 ДБЯ ** Колуми, научившись добывать полезные ископаемые, приступили к страительству городов на деревьях. * ок. 2 000 000 ДБЯ ** Колуми освоили межзвездные путешествия. ** На Кашиике появились первые вуки. ** На Татуине образовался каньон Бедняков. ** Под поверхностью Суллуста появились первые суллустяне. * ок. 1 000 000 ДБЯ ** Чувствуя угрозу со стороны селестийцев, Шару ушли под поверхность планеты и спрятали свои города, чтобы защититься. ** Архитекторы создали Кореллианскую систему. ** Хатты покинули Варл и обосновались на планете Эвокар, переименовав её в Нал Хатта. ** Биты пережили кровавую войну. * ок.999 989 ДБЯ ** К этому времени большинство разумных рас начало вести записи своей истории, хотя современным историкам расшифровать их не удается. * ок. 999 975 ДБЯ ** Добидо стал спутникоа Сернпидала. * ок. 750 000 ДБЯ ** На Гороте зародилась разумная жизнь. * ок. 500 000 ДБЯ ** Деваронцы освоили космические путешествия. ** Набу переживает ледниковый период. ** Появились гри. * ок. 499 989 ДБЯ ** К этому времени большинство разумных рас имеет записи, расшифрованные современными историками. * ок. 300 000 ДБЯ ** Золотой век цивилизации гри. * ок. 200 000 ДБЯ ** Тонги на Корусанте пытаются подчинить себе 13 основных человеческих родов из Батальона Желла. ** На Корусанте извергается вулкан, уничтожая тонгов. ** Тонги бегут на планету Рун. * ок. 199 989 ДБЯ ** Небо над Корусантом, наконец, очищается от пепла. * ок. 130 000 ДБЯ ** Появление расы ситов. * ок. 100 000 ДБЯ ** Всю поверхность планеты Корусант занимает главный город, позднее получивший название Галактик-Сити. ** Раса ситов развивает культуру и цивилизацию. ** Колуми исследуют Корусант и Дуро, признавая их «примитивность». ** Куа строят Ворота Бесконечности и Звездные Храмы на Датомире. ** Цивилизация на Гороте становится земледельческим обществом. * ок. 95 000 ДБЯ ** Нижние уровни Корусанта последний раз видят дневной свет. * c. 57 000 ДБЯ ** Утапау колонизирована гуманоидной расой, позднее превратившейся в расы Пау'ан и Утаи. * ок. 50 000 ДБЯ ** Гри изобретают гиперворота. * ок. 49 000 ДБЯ ** Благодаря особому виду гиперпривода образовывается Бесконечная Империя Раката. * ок. 40 000 ДБЯ ** Фелусия колонизирована госсамами. ** Землетрясение уничтожает цивилизацию Гароса IV. * ок. 35 000 ДБЯ ** Киллики строят на Алдераане Земли замка Ороборо. * ок. 30 000 ДБЯ ** Бесконечная Империя достигает пика развития и создает Звездную кузницу. ** Киллики вынуждены оставить Алдераан и Алсакан. * ок. 29 000 ДБЯ ** Расцвет династии Каши-Мер. * ок. 28 000 ДБЯ ** Раката прибывают на Коррибан, но оказываются побеждены королем Адасом. * ок. 27 700 ДБЯ ** Власти Адаса над ситами приходит конец. * ок. 27 500 ДБЯ ** Первые люди-колонисты высаживаются на Алдераане. * ок. 27 000 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты впервые прибывают в скопление Тион. * ок. 26 000 ДБЯ ** Мородины колонизируют Варонат. ** На Точке Критона построена Зерская библиотека. ** На Кинтане, родной планете никто, возникает Культ М'двешуу. ** Алсакан колонизирован людьми с Корусанта, прибывшими на колонизационном корабле «Куатский исследователь». * 25 970 ДБЯ ** Чурабба Хатт захватывает Кинтан. * ок. 25 200 ДБЯ ** Страшная эпидемия проносится по галактике, убивая только раката. В сочетании с восстаниями других рас это приводит к краху Бесконечной Империи. ** На Атрисии основана династия Кител-Фард. * 25 180 ДБЯ ** Верпин колонизирует астероидное поле Роше. * ок. 25 130 ДБЯ ** Начало правления Зима Деспота. * ок. 25 105 ДБЯ ** Происходят Битва за Ко Вари и Первая битва за Вонтор между Империей Хаттов и Империей Зима. * ок. 25 100 ДБЯ ** Происходят Вторая и Третья битва за Вонтор между хаттами и Зимом Деспотом. ** Согласно истории тионцев, Зим Деспот убит на Вонторе, однако на самом деле он захвачен в плен и умер в подземельях Коссака на Эвокаре. ** Подписано Вонторское соглашение. ** Хатты получают контроль над скоплением Си’Клаата. ** На Титоне начинаются Войны Силы. right Старая Республика * ок. 25 000 ДБЯ ** Ракатанский гиперпривод изучен, произведен и распространяется по Галактике кореллианцами. ** Объединительные войны. ** Принята Галактическая Конституция. ** Создана Галактическая Республика. ** Корусант становится столицей Республики. ** Из пепла, оставленного Войнами Силы на Титоне, рождается Орден джедаев. ** Рыцари-джедаи открывают школу на Оссусе. ** Открыт Перлемский торговый маршрут,связавший Корусант и Оссус. * 24 980 ДБЯ ** Рана Мас Трехалт, легендарная королева Дуро, умирает. ** Дассид становится королем Дуро. * ок. 24 500 ДБЯ ** Начинается первая война между джедаями, когда часть из них перешли на темную сторону, создав Легионы Леттоу. * ок. 24 000 ДБЯ ** На поверхности крупнейшего спутника Каларбы построена станция Хоск. ** Тионская война между Галактической Республикой и Благородным союзом Десевро и Тиона. * ок. 23 900 ДБЯ ** Бывшие миры Благородного союза Десевро и Тиона, за исключением Десевро, присоединяются к республике единым сектором с Тионом в качестве столицы. * ок. 22 000 ДБЯ ** Заселена планета Нубия. * ок. 20 100 ДБЯ ** Колонизировано Внутреннее Кольцо. * 20 000 ДБЯ ** Начало Периода Великого предназначения. ** Этти, испытывавшие гонения в Центральных Мирах, наконец находят пристанище на Этти IV. * 19 997 ДБЯ ** Коренные разумные жители Неоны вымирают. * ок. 18 000 ДБЯ ** Создано Бюро транспортировок и обслуживания. * 17 522 ДБЯ ** Планета Харуун Кэл впервые колонизирована. * 17 000 ДБЯ ** Начало Алсаканских конфликтов. ** Конец Периода Великого предназначения. ** Начало эпохи Индекта. * 16 950 ДБЯ ** Арканцы заселяютЗексто и проводят генетические эксперименты на Квермии. * 15 500 ДБЯ ** Дуинуогуинский раздор. ** Борз'Мат'о и Верховный канцлер Филореан основали Корусантский университет. * 15 100 ДБЯ ** Аномиды с Яблари изобрели гиперпривод. * 15 000 ДБЯ ** Конец эпохи Индекта. ** Яблари присоединяется к Галактической Республике ** Неймойдия окончательно отделяется от Дуро ** Андо присоединяется к Республике ** Колонизирована планета Дартаг ** Гражданская война между аквала и квара ** Хатты захватывают Эвокар и переименовывают его в Нал Хатту * 14 975 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Некрополис. * 14 000 ДБЯ ** Вулта присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * ок. 13 975 ДБЯ ** Дуросы открывают Снив. * ок. 13 720 ДБЯ ** Крах Торговой Империи хергликов. * 13 000 ДБЯ ** Открыта планета Лан Барелл. * ок. 12 720 ДБЯ ** Херглики вступают в контакт с людьми, колонизировавшими соседний сектор Тапани и вскоре после этого присоединяются к Галактической Республике. * ок. 12 500 ДБЯ ** Работорговля становится общепринятой на Рилоте. * 12 000 ДБЯ ** Кореллианцы колонизируют Орд Мантелл и превращают его в аванпост Республики. ** Начало Крестовых походов. ** На Корусанте основан Музей Галактики. * 11 975 ДБЯ ** Заселение Морсира. * 11 720 ДБЯ ** В секторе Тапани начинается Эпоха двенадцати королевств. * 11 708 ДБЯ ** Первый контакт мрлсии и людей. * 11,500 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Халбрет собирает отряд рыцарей-джедаев, чтобы победить сильного темного джедая, поработившего расу католов. * 11 000 ДБЯ ** Окончание Крестовых походов. * 10 019 ДБЯ ** Кореллианцы открывают Новый Плимпто. * ок. 10 000 ДБЯ ** Гравилекс Мед частично оккупирован шусугаунтскими захватчиками. ** На Явине IV построен Потерянный город джедаев. ** Разведчики Галактической Республики обнаруживают Абрегадо-ре. ** Начало письменной истории Кинйена. ** Великая библиотека Ропаги II построена на Ропагу. * 9 997 ДБЯ ** На Почи построена Крепость Барлос. * ок. 9 990 ДБЯ ** Изобретен световой меч? * 9 988 ДБЯ ** Заселен Адумар. * 9 000 ДБЯ ** Начало Рианитского периода. * 8 296 ДБЯ ** Появление Суллустанского календаря. * ок. 8 000 ДБЯ ** Республика основывает поселение на восточном континенте Маластейра. В следующие тысячу лет на планету прибывают граны, которые вытесняют коренную расу дугов. ** Конец Рианитского периода. * 7 720 ДБЯ ** Конец Эпохи двенадцати королевств в секторе Тапани. * 7 700 ДБЯ ** Начинается война на Мериси между мери и телтиорами. * 7 600 ДБЯ ** Горотиты изобретают гиперпривод. * 7 500 ДБЯ ** Горот Прайм присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * ок. 7 328 ДБЯ ** Сектор Тапани присоединяется к Галактической Республике. ** На Мрлссте основана Мрлсстская Академия. * 7 308 ДБЯ ** Разработан Стандартный галактический календарь. * 7 299 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Ишанна. * ок. 7 032 ДБЯ ** «Древние» начинают войну против гунганов, вынуждая их уйти в подводные поселения. * 7 003 ДБЯ ** Второй Великий раскол и начало Столетней тьмы. * ок. 7 000 ДБЯ ** Появление предсказания об Избранном, который принесет «баланс в Силу». ** Согласно легенде, на Мандалоре появились Мандалорские крестоносцы под предводительством Тонга, Мандалора Первого. * 6 997 ДБЯ ** Мрлсст присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * 6 950 ДБЯ ** Квермия вновь открыта Галактической Республикой. * ок. 6 900 ДБЯ ** Конец Столетней тьмы. ** Темные джедаи проиграли Битву на Корбосе, а те, кто выжил, были изгнаны из республики. ** Темные джедаи основали Империю ситов, о существовании которой остальная Галактика не подозревала почти две тысячи лет. ** Квермия присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * ок. 6 875 ДБЯ ** Умер Датка Грауш. * 6 300 ДБЯ ** Рабаанцы открыли С'кррр. * ок. 6 000 ДБЯ ** Пик Мандеронского периода. ** Миралука мигрируют на Альфериды. ** Основана компания Решалвское межзвездное вооружение. * 5 975 ДБЯ ** Дорин присоединяется к Галактической Республике. * 5 689 ДБЯ ** Начало Звездного периода. * ок. 5 500 ДБЯ ** Первая ветка Риммского торгового маршрута открыта торговцами сектора Тапани. * ок. 5 100 ДБЯ ** Марка Рагнос убивает лорда Симиуса и становится темным лордом ситов. * 5 033 ДБЯ ** Джедай терпит аварию на Яшуву и устанавливает на планете традиции Силы через своих потомков. * 5 032 ДБЯ ** Безымянная раса колонизирует Куриву и становится известной как куривары. ** Конец «цивилизации Древних» на Набу. ** Одан-Урр, будущий джедай, родился на Дретосе. * ок. 5 020 ДБЯ ** Гав и Джори Дарагон родились на Большом Коросе. * 5 007 ДБЯ ** На планете-спутнике высечен символ Республиканского флота. * 5 002 ДБЯ ** Наследственная монархия наззри заменена теократической олигархией. * 5 000 ДБЯ ** После того как Гав и Джори Дарагон непредумышленно привели Империи ситов в республику, начинается Великая гиперпространственная война. ** Битва за Корусант ** Битва за Большой Корос ** Битва за Киррек ** Битва за Первый Голууд ** Первая битва за Коррибан ** Вторая битва за Коррибан ** Республика выигрывает войну, но темный лорд ситов Нага Садоу спасается на Явин IV. * ок. 5 000 ДБЯ ** Открыта планета Татуин. * 4 996 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Одан-Урр основал на Оссусе Великую библиотеку джедаев. * 4 995 ДБЯ ** На Клатуине создана Клатуинская торговая гильдия. * 4 990 ДБЯ ** Распад Первой империи ситов * 4 800 ДБЯ ** Происходит Ганкская резня, приведшая к исчезновению порпоритов. * 4 700 ДБЯ ** Появление Ассамблеи джедаев. * 4 519 ДБЯ ** Ууег Тчинг, пятьдесят четвертый император Кител Фарда, устанавливает три пути, которыми можно победить противника. Его высказывание стало известной, часто используемой цитатой. * 4 500 ДБЯ ** Кваррен объявляет войну Мон Каламари. * ок. 4 400 ДБЯ ** Рыцарь-джедай Фридон Надд переходит на темную сторону, узнав секреты ситов от призрака Наги Садоу. * 4 350 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне начинается Война чудовищ. * 4 250 ДБЯ ** Третий великий раскол. ** Вултарский катаклизм. * 4 200 ДБЯ ** На Татуине основан город Анкорхед. * 4 156 ДБЯ ** Тарис переживает гражданскую войну ** Нечеловеческие существа изгнаны из Верхнего города Тариса * 4 150 ДБЯ ** Хейпс колонизирован налетчиками с Лорелла. * 4 070 ДБЯ ** На Ондероне родилась Аманоа. * 4 050 ДБЯ ** Лореллские налетчики побеждены джедаями, что возбудило ненависть к джедаям в Содружестве Хейпс. * ок. 4 048 ДБЯ ** Дрокко Кира изгнан из города Изиз на Ондероне. * 4 024 ДБЯ ** Колонисты из сектора Дарпа заселяют Налластию * 4 019 ДБЯ ** Четыре мастера-джедая (два мастера-воина и два мастера-мудреца) создают зиггурат Храма джедаев над узлом Силы на Корусанте. * 4 018 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Улик Кел-Дрома. * 4 015 ДБЯ ** Начало и конец Великой революции дроидов ** Начинаются Старые ситские войны * 4,014 ДБЯ ** На Ордо родился Кандероус Ордо, будущий Мандалор * 4 002 ДБЯ ** Ондерон присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 4 000 ДБЯ ** Сидрона Диат становится Верховным канцлером Галактической Республики ** Завершается Война чудовищ, но с Битвы за Ондерон начинается Великая ситская война ** На Талаане окртыты «Талаанские верфи». * 3 998 ДБЯ ** Появление культа Крата. ** На Ондероне происходит Восстание Фридона Нада * 3 997 ДБЯ ** Бывший джедай Экзар Кун становится тёмным лордом ситов ** С битвы за Басилиск начинается Кратский крестовый поход ** Мандалорцы, ведомые Мандалором Неукротимым, нападают на Республику и басилисцев ** Рыцари-джедаи Улик Кел-Дрома и Номи Санрайдер сражаются на стороне Республики в Первой битве Императрицу Тету. ** Мастер-джедай Арка Джет погибает в Битве за Денебу, спасая своего ученика, Улика Кел-Дрому. ** После Второй битвы Императрицу Тету, Улик Кел-Дрома переходит на сторону Крата. ** Улик Кел-Дрома становится учеником Экзара Куна. * 3 996 ДБЯ ** В Битве за Куар на Равнинах Харкула Улик Кел-Дрома побеждает в сражении Мандалора Неукротимого, в награду приобретая его преданность ** Мандалор Неукротимый терпит поражение от Республики в Битва за Одерон и погибает в лапах дзунского зверя. Наследником Мандалора Неукротимого становится Мандалор Вершитель ** лорд ситов Улик Кел-Дрома отворачивается от темной стороны ** Экзар Кун проигрывает Битву за Явин IV Улику Кел-Дроме и Республике ** Ведикая ситская война и Кратский крестовый поход заканчиваются в Третьей битве за Императрицу Тету. ** Мандалор Вершитель начинает тайно собирать кланы по всей Галактике, производить оружие и отправлять его на Дзун, подготавливаясь к новому крестовому походу * 3 995 ДБЯ ** Объявлена Великая охота джедаев на терентатеков. * 3 994 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома возвращается на Явин IV. * 3 993 ДБЯ ** Конец Великой охоты. * ок. 3 990 ДБЯ ** Ситский голокрон Адаса обнаружен Аманоа, королевой Ондерона * 3 986 ДБЯ ** Улик Кел-Дрома умирает на Рен Варе. ** Собрание джедаев на станции Экзис * 3 976 ДБЯ ** Новые крестовые походы мандалорцеы под предводительством Мандалора Вершителя. Начинается покорение миров Внешнего Кольца. ** родились Брианна и Микал ** На Катарре родился Висас Марр * 3 974 ДБЯ ** Родилась Мира * 3 970 ДБЯ ** Начало Канзский беспорядков. * 3 965 ДБЯ ** С Первой битвы за Ондерон начинаются Мандалорские войны ** Галактическая Республика вступает в войну, но Совет джедаев отказывает в помощи, пока ситуация не будет изучена * 3 964 ДБЯ ** Битва за станцию Флэшпоинт ** Первая битва за Суурджу ** Вторая битва за Суурджу ** Третья битва за Суурджу ** Четвертая битва за Суурджу ** Падаванская резня на Тарисе ** Битва за Ванкво * 3 963 ДБЯ ** Битва за Касар была столь ожесточенной, что болучила название Касарский геноцид ** В ответ на Касарский геноцид джедаи Реван и Малак отказываются подчиняться Совету джедаев и во главе крупной группы, среди которых джедай-изгнанник, вступают в войну * 3 962 ДБЯ ** Эрес III практически уничтожен мандалорцами. В то же время намеренно подожжены равнины Зоксина, которые продолжали гореть в течение 20 лет ** Мандалорцы практически полностью опустошили планету Дуро, вынудив дуросов эвакуироваться и подыскать себе новый мир * 3 961 ДБЯ ** Обмен заставил Тарис на время отступить благодаря вмешательству Ревана. ** Джухани избавлена от рабства ** Реван и Малак обнаруживают звездные карты на Кашиике и Коррибане ** Бреджик становится командиром тарисской банды Черный Вулкар ** Кассус Фетт становится преступником номер один Галактики. * 3 960 ДБЯ ** Мандалор Вершитель убит Реваном в Битве за Малакор V ** Окончание Мандалорских Войн ** Джедай-изгнанник, служивший генералом, теряет все связи с Силой, предстает перед Советом джедаев и изгоняется из Ордена за свои преступления ** Реван и Малак пропадают в неизвестном пространстве вместе с третью Флота Республики * 3 959 ДБЯ ** Начинается Джедайская гражданская война ** Реван и Малак объявляют себя ситами и вторгаются в Республику. Только боевая медитация Бастилы Шан предотвращает неминуемое поражение ** Битва за Фёрост ** Бомбардировка Телоса IV * 3 958 ДБЯ ** Грифф Вао покидает Тарис вместе с Леной, оставляя свою младшую сестру, Мишон. * 3 957 ДБЯ ** Реван захвачен на борту флагмана, после того как Малак повернул против него. Бастила Шан доставляет Ревана к джедаям, которые используют Силу, чтобы стереть ему память и создать новую личность * 3 956 ДБЯ ** Битва за Тарис ** Нападение на Дантуин ** В Битве за Раката Прайм, Реван убивает Малака в поединке на световых мечах, а Флот Республики разрушает Звездную кузницу ** Окончание Джедайской гражданской войны. ** Начинатеся Первая ситская гражданская война * 3 955 ДБЯ ** Реван направляется в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы уничтожить древнюю Империю ситов, и пропадает ** Окончание Первой ситской гражданской войны ** Происходит Первое истребление джедаев ** Верховный канцлер Кресса начинает Проект восстановления Телоса, для которого «Аратек» разрабатывает и производит серию дроидов Г0-Т0 * 3 952 ДБЯ ** Созывается Собрание на Катарре для обсуждения перспектив Ордена джедаев ** Лорд ситов Дарт Нигилус использует свою огромную мощь, чтобы с помощью Силы высосать жизненную энергию Катарра, уничтожив всё живое (за исключением миралука Висаса Марра) и практически стерев с лица Галактики Орден джедаев * 3 951 ДБЯ ** Дарт Трая обнаруживает джедая-изгнанника на борту «Черного сокола» ** Первая битва за Дантуин ** Первая битва на Ондероне ** Вторая битва на Ондероне ** Битва на Телосе IV ** Джедай-изгнанник восстанавливает связь с Силой, убивает Дарта Траю, Дарта Нигилуса и Дарта Сайона, выслеживавших и убивавших джедаев последние пять лет ** Уничтожение Малакора V. ** Прекращение Первого истребления джедаев ** Начинается Вторая ситская гражданская война ** Окончание Старых ситских войн ** Джедай-изгнанник отбывает в Неизвестные Регионы, чтобы найти Ревана ** «Корпорация Цзерка» не совсем честными методами пытается прибрать к рукам Проект восстановления Телоса * 3 946 ДБЯ ** Шестнадцать миров, в которых правят дроиды серии Г0-Т0, выходят из состава Галактической Республики, чтобы создать независимую территорию 400100500260026 ** Республика в соответствии с указом Верховного канцлера Крессы возвращает 400100500260026 * ок. 3 900 ДБЯ ** Планета Набу колонизирована поселенцами с Гризмаллта * 3 670 ДБЯ ** Прекращение Канзских беспорядков. * 3 600 ДБЯ ** Джедаи освобождают Лоррдиан от господства Аргаздана * 3 519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте * 3 500 ДБЯ ** Раса иктотчи обнаружена Галактической Республикой. * 3 475 ДБЯ ** Иктотч присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 3 100 ДБЯ ** Содружество Хейпс закрывает свои границы для остальной Галактики * ок. 3 032 ДБЯ ** Война гунганских племен ** Гунганы объединились под началом босса Галло ** Босс Рогё умирает ** Строительство Ото-Гунги * 3 000 ДБЯ ** Фрея Каллеа размечает Хидийский путь. ** Образование Содружества Хейпс ** Сокорро колонизирована кореллианцами ** Окончание Алсаканских конфликтов * 2 996 ДБЯ ** Саало Морн не смог стать рыцарем-джедаем и переметнулся на темную сторону. * 2 992 ДБЯ ** Планета Датомир вышла из состава Пецианской империи. * 2 989 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» (атризианский справочник) поступил в Историческую библиотеку Атризианской империи. * ок. 2 979 ДБЯ ** Джабиим присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 2 973 ДБЯ ** Построен Зал собраний Сената * 2 700 ДБЯ ** Гибель города Кала'дин на Рилоте * 2 519 ДБЯ ** Расширение Храма джедаев на Корусанте, постройка Архива джедаев * ок. 2 200 ДБЯ ** Начало периода расцвета живописи Саффа * 2 032 ДБЯ ** Корусант переживает последнее крупное землетрясение ** Куривары изгнаны с Куривы местной расой * 2 019 ДБЯ ** Родился Дурге * ок. 2 000 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Фаниус скрывается от Ордена с похищенным голокроном ** Выход из Ордена джедаев Фаниуса и его последователей перерастает в Четвертый великий раскол ** Фаниус берет себе имя Дарт Руин и основывает Новую империю ситов ** Вскоре Дарта Руина предают и убивают собственные последователи ** Начинаются Новые ситские войны * Между 2 000 ДБЯ и 1 532 ДБЯ ** Битва за Уба IV * 1 998 ДБЯ ** Родился Экклессис Фигг * 1 991 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Джомарк * 1 989 ДБЯ ** Первые поселения на планете Беспин * ок. 1 750 ДБЯ ** Темный унтерлорд становится темным лордом ситов * ок. 1 550 ДБЯ ** Конец расцвета живописи Саффа * 1 532 ДБЯ ** Куривары возвращают контроль над Куривой. ** Битва за Гап IX * ок. 1 500 ДБЯ ** Джаинг и Дурге становятся заложниками плана безымянного кибернетика из Внешнего Кольца стравить мандалорцев и ситов ** Первая битва за Малрев IV * 1 489 ДБЯ ** «Поговорки» отпечатаны для атризийской знати * 1 466 ДБЯ ** Битва за Мизру * Между 1 466 ДБЯ и 1 250 ДБЯ ** Битва за Алмас * 1 250 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу становится темным лордом ситов ** Начинаются Сиктисские войны * 1 230 ДБЯ ** Белия Дарзу умирает ** Окончание Сиктисских войны * ок. 1 196 ДБЯ ** Биохемическая гражданская война уничтожает цивилизацию Хатрокса III * 1 100 ДБЯ ** Татуин снова открыт Республикой ** Начало Темного века Республики * ок. 1 050 ДБЯ ** Битва за Неизвестный мир (Младший Хот) * 1 026 ДБЯ ** Родился Дарт Бэйн * 1 020 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована планета Мелида-Даан * 1 010 ДБЯ ** Лорд ситов создает бегемот из нижнего мира на Адубе III ** На Анзате родился Данник Джеррико ** Рейн, позднее известный как Дарт Занна), подился на Сомов Рит * 1 006 ДБЯ ** Битва за Коррибан * 1 002 ДБЯ ** Битва за Кашиик? ** Битва за Хссхор? ** Битва за Фасиру * 1 001 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Спира * ок. 1 000 ДБЯ ** Битва за Хот ** Битва за Дромунд Каас ** Битва за Малрев IV ** Бизва за Харпори ** Бизва за Балова ** Первая битва за Руусан ** Вторая битва за Руусан ** Третья битва за Руусан ** Четвертая битва за Руусан ** Пятая битва за Руусан ** Шестая битва за Руусан ** Седьмая битва за Руусан right Закат Республики/Восход Империи * ок. 1 000 ДБЯ ** Битва за Руусан. Оставшиеся ситы уничтожены на Руусане, за исключением Дарта Бэйна, который основывает новый Орден ситов и устанавливает правило (ставшее известным как «Правило двух»), что в каждый момент времени может быть только один мастер и один ученик. Все последующие ситы носят титул «Дарт», кроме редких исключений. Сенат проводит Руусанскую реформацию, устанавливая год Битвы за Руссан в качестве нулевого. ** Темный век Республики подходит к концу ** На Набу основана династия Джафан * 990 ДБЯ ** Дарт Занна в сражении убивает Даровита на Руусане * 965 ДБЯ ** Владения чиссов принимают Закон против агрессии * 920 ДБЯ ** Родился Арук Хатт * ок. 915 ДБЯ ** Родился Сисе Фромм * 896 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Йода, который позднее начинает тренировки у хисалрийского мастера-джедая Н'Ката Дел Гормо на другой неизвестной болотистой планете * ок. 850 ДБЯ ** На Оссусе обнаружен контейнер со световым мечом, возраст которого — 10 000 лет * ок. 800 ДБЯ ** Йода постигает путь Силы и начинает джедайские тренировки * 796 ДБЯ ** Йода получает звание мастера-джедая * 700 ДБЯ ** Б'омаррские монахи строят монастырь на Татуине, который позднее стал Дворцом Джаббы. ** На Борлеясе началась деятельность «Alderaan Biotics» * ок. 620 ДБЯ ** Создана организация Антарские рейнджеры * 610 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Дьюланнамапия * 600 ДБЯ ** Рыцарт-джедай Аллья сослан на Датомир * 596 ДБЯ ** Первая битва за Зелтрос ** На Нал Хатте родился Джабба Хатт * 595 ДБЯ ** Люди колонизировали Гэндл Отт * ок. 571 ДБЯ ** Крупномасштабная межрасовая вражда Клатеара и Нхораса * 550 ДБЯ ** Бандит Алхара занимает комплекс, позднее ставший Дворцом Джаббы. С уничтожения им племени народа песков начинается многовековая кровная вражда между таксенами и людьми ** Рыбацкий траулер 222 разработан и построен на заводе «Ubrikkian Transports» * 532 ДБЯ ** Многие кваррены и мон-каламари отправлены на работы на Ламаредд * 529 ДБЯ ** Сформирован Атризийский Парламент * ок. 519 ДБЯ ** Раса, позднее ставшая известной как полис-массанцы, начинает исследовать остатки цивилизации Илайин на Полис Масса * 516 ДБЯ ** Джабба Хатт выгоняет Алхару из своего будущего дворца * 509 ДБЯ ** Родился Йаддл * ок. 500 ДБЯ ** «Republic Fleet Systems» строит на орбите Абхеана джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» * 500 ДБЯ ** Образована Федерация двойных миров ** Открыта планета Плаген ** На Кашиике родился Тайвокка * 495 ДБЯ ** На планете Кушиба во Внешнем Кольце родился Икрит * 491 ДБЯ ** Исчезновение цивилизации Джандуна * 490 ДБЯ **Создано Правление Корпоративного сектора, государств свободного предпринимательства, которое должно избавить Галактический Сенат и корпоративных дельцов друг от друга * 482 ДБЯ ** Икрит начинает тренировки мод руководством мастера Йоды * 481 ДБЯ ** Используя Силу, Икрит спасает свою деревню от зинкра * 475 ДБЯ ** Кореллия безуспешно пытается выйти из состава Галактической Республики, впервые в истории дойдя до стадии протокола «Contemplanys Hermi» ** Йинчорр впервые задокументирован Галактической Республикой * 470 ДБЯ ** Кореллия, Селония и Дралл объединяются для неудавшегося захвата Федерации двойных миров * 439 ДБЯ ** Ученые Итора сождали «Спору» * 400 ДБЯ ** Элитный «Приют странников» в горах Странников на Кореллии расширяет круг клиентов, становясь общественным курортом ** Эмигранты из Корпоративный сектор заселяют Сусевфи * 392 ДБЯ ** Беженцы-тви'леки впервые заселяют Кал'шеббол * 380 ДБЯ ** Киеран Халцион наносит поражение культу Афаратау * 378 ДБЯ ** Икрит находит Золотой шар во Дворце Вуламандр на Явине IV * 350 ДБЯ ** Основана Торговая федерация ** На Фьодосе происходит Великая чистка, опустошающая планету ** На Кашиике родился Аттичитцук * 340 ДБЯ ** джедайский тренировочный корабль «Чу’унтор» терпит аварию на Датомире * 332 ДБЯ ** Шейфский клан Вос начал правление Киффу * 322 ДБЯ ** Анну-дат покоряет Гелефил * 321 ДБЯ ** Орд Цестус становится планетой-тюрьмой * ок. 320 ДБЯ ** Родился Рилл * 319 ДБЯ ** Скандал, связанный с растратой, приводит к аресту двенадцати руководителей «Cybot Galactica» и заключению их на Орд Цестусе * 312 ДБЯ ** Беретон э Соло устанавливает на Кореллии демократическую конституционную монархи, заменившую прежнюю абсолютную монархию * ок. 300 ДБЯ ** Организована шпионская сеть «Bothan Spynet» ** Открыт и колонизирован Миркр ** Начинается индустриализация Хо'Дина и переход ожизни на деревьях к жизни на земле * 300 ДБЯ ** Ножо-веогарская война между бифскими городами-государствами Ножо и Веогар, опустошающая Клак'дор VII * 297 ДБЯ ** Kian'thar развивает сильные связи с «Черным солнцем» * 296 ДБЯ ** Тофы покоряют планету Наги * 292 ДБЯ ** Ун Тьен колонизирован Республикой * 282 ДБЯ ** Хуки колонизируют Шрилуур * ок. 275 ДБЯ ** Джангуинский язык исчезает вместе с его носителями * 250 ДБЯ ** Люди-колонисты с Салличе заселяют Варонат, основывая поселения Тропис-на-Варонате и Эджфилдс-на-Варонате ** Колонизирован Гелгелар ** Адарлон колонизирован алдераанцами * 247 ДБЯ ** Родился Босбит Матарчер * 232 ДБЯ ** Джедаи замечают колебания в Силе и опасаются, что темная сторона снова набирает силу ** Ворксер уничтожен при превращении его звезды в сверхновую * 229 ДБЯ ** Планета Гардаджи Рифт исследована Галактической Республикой * 222 ДБЯ ** Грузовой корабль с Джеонозиса падает на Татуин, в результате чего массифы были одомашнены народом песков * ок. 220 ДБЯ ** Основана Академия Кариды ** Шахтерский город Тайана на Дуро достигает пика развития ** Разведчики-никто обнаружили Дронгар * 219 ДБЯ ** Основана компания «Gowix Computers» * 212 ДБЯ ** Стартовав со своей родной планеты Делемеде, Босбит Матарчер непреднамеренно переместился во времени на 190 лет в будущее из-за неисправности релятивистской защиты своего корабля * 206 ДБЯ ** На [Тисспиасе родился Оппо Ранцизис ** На Кашиике родился Квагга * ок. 200 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился вуки по имени Чубакка ** Орден джедаев ощущает, что темная сторона Силы снова набирает мощь ** Звезда Кароси уничтожает пять ближайших к ней планет системы Каросус ** Иперио Баобаб создает язык Баб-Прайм, предшественника Баб-Нео и современного языка дроидов ** Очистка памяти становится обычной для дроидов процедурой после того, как один из служащих Торгового флота Баобаба выпустил вирус, поражающий искусственную личность * 195 ДБЯ ** Колонизирована Глова * 194 ДБЯ ** Появление языка Баб-Прайм * 192 ДБЯ ** Перерабатывающая бактерия, революционизирующая переработку отходов, создана на Корусанте * 191 ДБЯ ** Мор уничтожает коренное население Фере * 190 ДБЯ ** Родился Вима-Да-Бода * 189 ДБЯ ** Вортекс присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 188 ДБЯ ** Кибх Джин переходит на темную сторону Силы ** Алмасская Академия основана джедаями на Алмасе ** Корнах умирает на Алмасе * 180 ДБЯ ** На орбите Татуина строится орбитальная станция Тату III * 171 ДБЯ ** Йода летит на Орд Цестус и спасает коренную расу з'тинг от бедствия * 161 ДБЯ ** На Куларине начинается Революция тарасинов * 160 ДБЯ ** Родился Орн Белден, будущий сенатор от Бакуры * 157 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Чалмун * 155 ДБЯ ** На Кашиике родился Тожжеввук * 154 ДБЯ ** Революция тарасинов на Куланрине оканчивается Куларинским соглашением. * c. 150 ДБЯ ** Правление династии Джафан на Набу заканчивается, и начинается избирательная монархия ** «Bakur Corporation» под руководством Ардена колонизирует Бакуру ** Коалиция корпораций на Кореллии свергает правящую конституционную монархию и вводит Администрацию диктата для удовлетворения интересов бизнеса сектора * 147 ДБЯ ** «Incom» и «Subpro» заключают партнерское соглашение * 145 ДБЯ ** Третья исследовательская экспедиция Галактической Республики открывает планету Браф Келла * 142 ДБЯ ** Планета Беласко начинает войну против соседних планет * 140 ДБЯ ** На Браф Келла начинается суровый ледниковый период * 132 ДБЯ ** Республика впервые вступает в контакт с Эломином * ок. 130 ДБЯ ** Ересь могущества впервые проявляется среди молодых членов Ордена джедаев * 128 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре родилась Эппи Антрузе * 124 ДБЯ ** Мастер-джедай Омо Боури подготовил соглашение] ** Галактический Сенат объявил Внешнее Кольцо свободной экономической зоной * 121 ДБЯ ** Вооруженный конфликт между поселенцами — людьми — и коренными жителями Набу — гунганами — подошел к концу * 120 ДБЯ ** На Гентесе родился Углосте * 119 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Республика открыла планету Оракс. * 118 ДБЯ ** Война между Гаросом IV и Сундари закончилась мирным договором * 112 ДБЯ ** «Cybot Galactica» начала производство протокольных дроидов серии 3ПО * 110 ДБЯ ** Баторин присоединяется к Галактической Республике * 105 ДБЯ ** На Нал Хатте родился Дурга Хатт * 104 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине родился Шизор * 102 ДБЯ ** На Серенно в аристократической семье родился граф Дуку. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Лориан Нод ** Аквалиши колонизируют Андоша II и другие Свободные колонии Андоана * c. 100 ДБЯ ** «Вдовствующая королева» разбивается на Татуине, который вследствие этого колонизируют горняки и фермеры ** На Татуине основан Форт Таскен ** На Бакуре построено корпоративное крыло «Bakur Memorial Building» ** Верховным канцлером становится Эйксес Валорум ** Появление первых nяжелы[ крейсерjd класса «Дредноут» ** Пророки темной стороны с Дромунд Кааса колонизируют Шестой Калакар ** На Нар Шаддаа родился Ит Кот ** На Конкорд Даун родился Джестер Мерил ** Родился Джокаста Ну ** Родилась Ан'я Куро ** Неизвестный Мандалор убит наемником Дурге и группой бродячих рыцарей-джедаев. * 99 ДБЯ ** Выжившие в катастрофе Вдовствующей королевы основывают поселение Бестин * 98 ДБЯ ** Начинаются набеги татуинского народа песков на Форт Таскен, которые будут продолжаться в течение трех лет * 97 ДБЯ ** На Бакуре происходит восстание дроидов ** На Татуине происходит восстание дроидов ** Орн Белден и Эппи Антрузе сочетаются браком * 96 ДБЯ ** Ученые, изучающие Катол Рифт, колонизируют Данур * 95 ДБЯ ** Entechment is proposed with the election of a new Shreeftut on Lwhekk. ** Форт Таске на Татуине оставлен жителями после трех лет набегов народа песков * 94 ДБЯ ** Голод на Телосе ** 21 Битва за Зеава на Мелиде-Даане * 93 ДБЯ ** Вторая группа колонистов на Татуине основывает Мотесту и восстанавливает Анкорхед * 92 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете родился Куай-Гон Джинн. Джедаи обнаружили его способности и начали тренировать с детства ** Родился Ки-Ади-Мунди ** Родился Монтросс ** Родился Тал ** Родился Пло Кун * 91 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Финис Валорум * 90 ДБЯ ** Колонизирован Коуввей ** Родился будущий темный джедай Моу * 89 ДБЯ ** Дуку становится учеником мастера-джедая Тейма Церулиана ** Еретики могущества исключены из Ордена джедаев и колонизируют Зонама Секот ** Лориан Нод исключен из Ордена джедаев ** Эол Ша заселена [[|Галактическая Республика|Галактической Республикой]] * 88 ДБЯ ** Темная женщина привозит Ки-Ади-Мунди на Корусант для джедайского обучения ** Плетт строит Колодец Плетта на Белсависе ** На Набу родился Сио Биббл * 87 ДБЯ ** После уничтожения гаросского хлебозавода между Гаросом IV и Сундари начинается гражданская война ** Родился Тем Ческо * 86 ДБЯ ** Родился Локус Джин, будущий генерал Армии Республики * 85 ДБЯ ** На месте падения «Вдовствующей королевы» строится поселение Мос-Айсли * 83 ДБЯ ** На Татуине основано поселение Мос-Эспа ** Организованы Галактические игры * 82 ДБЯ ** Дуку проходит испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Палпатин, или Дарт Сидиус, родился на Набу ** Йода берет Ки-Ади-Мунди в падаваны ** На Иллодии родился Доман Берусс ** На Татуине родился Клигг Ларс * 81 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Неджаа Халцион * 80 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Руне Хаако ** Родился Иако Старк ** Родился Этан Абат ** Родился Панака ** Родился Орн Фри Таа * 79 ДБЯ ** На Рилоте родился Анун Бондара * 78 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии родился Ростек Хорн ** На Кореллии родилась Скерра ** Родился Ронхар Ким * 77 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Вторые галактические игры ** Дуку вместе со своим учеником Квай-Гоном Джинном присоединились к Лориану Ноду, ставшему лидером банды космических пиратов ** На Набу родился Рууи Наберри ** Сенатор Бликс Аннон умер от сердечного приступа * 75 ДБЯ ** Заключенные, выпущенные из тюрем Галактической Республики, колонизируют Лонгвинд ** Колонизирована Древва, третий спутник Алмании * 74 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Бейл Антиллес * 73 ДБЯ ** Начинается период изоляции планеты Кеган * 72 ДБЯ ** На Харуун Кел родился Мейс Винду ** На неизвестной планете родилась Шми Скайуокер ** На Манте родился Эбенн Q3 Баобаб * 71 ДБЯ ** Примерно в это время на Телосе родился Ксанатос ** На Набу родился Рик Олие * 70 ДБЯ ** Основан Кирский путь, соединивший систему Лазериан и систему Ропаги ** Возле Татуина уничтожена космическая станция Тату III ** Родился Сети Ашгад ** На Бортрасе родился Джорус С'баот * 69 ДБЯ ** На Алдераане родился Бейл Органа ** На Полис Масса обнаружены руины Уийентаа ** Состоялись Третьи галактические игры ** Родился Клат'Ха ** Родился Цин Драллиг * 68 ДБЯ ** Неждаа Халцион становится падаваном * 67 ДБЯ ** Ки-Ади-Мунди завержает джедайские тренировки ** Родился Эссара Тилл ** На Локе родился Ним * 66 ДБЯ ** На Конкорд Доун родился Джанго Фетт ** На Кореллии построен и запущен «Радиант VII» ** Дуку и Квай-Гон Джинн отправляются на последнее задание как мастер и падаван ** Шми Скайуокер продана в рабство ** На Комменоре родился Ян Додонна ** На Корусанте родился Дорджа ** На Алдераане родился Ванден Уиллард * 65 ДБЯ ** На Неймойдии родился Нут Ганрей ** Хатты берут под контроль Татуин ** На Татуине родился Грагра * 64 ДБЯ ** Квай-Гон Джинн проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Тал проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Х'киги прибывают на Риши. ** На Эриаду родился Уилхафф Таркин * 63 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родился Отто, будущий имперский генерал * 62 ДБЯ ** На Набу разработан флэш-спидер ** Состоялись Четвертые галактические игры ** Примерно в это время разработана серия дроидов-астромехаников Р3 ** В состав Совета джедаев введен Джокаста Ну ** На Алдераане родился Вана Сейдж ** На Сембле родился Коулман Требор ** На Ллорде родился Ни Алавар * 61 ДБЯ ** Сторонники религии х'киг, спасаясь от гонений на родной планете, поселяются на Риши * 60 ДБЯ ** На Кореллии строится «Тысячелетний сокол» ** На Кореллии сформированы Кореллианские силы безопасности (КорБез) ** Неджаа Халцион становится рыцарем-джедаем ** Начинается Мандалорская гражданская война ** Джастер Мерил становится Мандалором. ** Родился Саун Данн ** Родился Райт Сиенар ** Родился Биб Фортуна * 59 ДБЯ ** Неджаа Халцион и Скерра тайно вступают в брак на Кореллии ** Первый ученик Куай-Гона Джинна проходит Испытания и становится рыцарем-джедаем. Квай-Гон становится мастером-джедаем и берет в падаваны Ксанатоса ** На Шили родилась Шаак Ти ** На Киффу родился Куинлан Вос * 58 ДБЯ ** Джанго Фетт становится приемным сыном Джастера Мерила, после того как его семья простых фермеров гибнет от рук Мандалорского дозора смерти. ** Джабба Хатт направлен на Татуин в качестве представителя клана Десилиджик ** Мейс Винду отправляется на Хурикейн для переговоров с насекомоподобными гуманоидами. Он заключает с ними мир и получает фиолетовый хурикейнский кристалл, из которогоизготавливает свой световой меч ** На Алдераане родилась Дарша Ассант ** Йинчорри получает представительство в Галактическом Сенате ** На Анзате родился Джакаафр Хекан * 57 ДБЯ ** Йинчорри присоединяется к Галактической Республике ** На Телосе IV родился Брук Чун ** На Кореллии родился Гилад Пеллеон ** На Мелиде-Даале родился Нильд ** На Мелиде-Даале родилась Сериза ** На неизвестной планете родился Оби-Ван Кеноби * 56 ДБЯ ** Оби-Ван Кеноби начинает тренировки в Храме джедаев под руководством мастера Йоды ** Нерра Зивери передает управление Академией джедаев на Куларине Ланиусe Кел-Бертукe и исчезает * 55 ДБЯ ** Состоялись Пятые Галактические игры ** Неймойдианцы становятся во главе Торговой федерации * 54 ДБЯ ** На Иридонии родился Дарт Мол ** На Мон Каламари родилась Бант Ирин ** Родился Джоклад Данва * 53 ДБЯ ** Ксанатос покидает Орден джедаев после того, как Куай-Гон Джинн был вынужден убить на Телосе отца мальчика, Криона ** Опера «Мимолетная власть призраков будущего» отправляется с Корусанта на гастроли по Галактике ** Падаван Джорус С'баот поступает в Университет Мирника ** На Трандоша родился Босск ** На Нар Шаддаа родилась Аурра Синг * 52 ДБЯ ** Предшественник Палпатина, сенатор Видар Ким, убит на Корусанте ** Палпатин извбран в Галактический Сенат в качестве сенатора от планеты Набу и сектора Чоммелл ** Оппо Ранцизис приступает к обучению в Храме джедаев на Корусанте ** Сформировано Галактическое исправительное управление и создано несколько новых тюрем, включая тюрьму на Уво IV ** Джастер Мерил погиб в в Битве за Корду ** Джанго Фетт становится лидером мандалорцев ** Мастер-джедай Дуку способствует окончанию Севаркосского спора ** Джокаста Ну выходит из состава Совета джедаев ** На Набу родился Джар-Джар Бинкс ** На Кореллии родился Гарм Бел Иблис ** На Суллусте родился Болабо Худжаан ** На Опловисе родился Ген Дроммел ** На Кегане родился В-Дави ** На Рилоте родились близнецы-тви'леки Танн Гелла и Анн Гелла ** На Золане родился Зам Вессел * 51 ДБЯ ** Джорус С'баот становится личным советником сенатора Палпатина с планеты Набу ** Тёмная женщина привозит Аурру Синг на Корусант для джедайских тренировок ** На Тесме родилась Силья Шессаун * 50 ДБЯ ** Галладиниум основыване на Ленталисе «Galladinium’s Galactic Imports» ** Сектор Модделл присоединяестя к Галактической Республике ** Солт представлен Арконе ** Аннадж присоединяется к Галактической Республике и становится столицей сектора Модделл ** Юные аномиды создают нонконформистскую субкультуру ** Разведчики Галактической Республики открывают планету Босф и расу босф ** Республика вступаетв в первый контакт с эломами ** Кварг и его пираты изгнаны из Пояса Кортин на Дрексел II ** Во время перестройки планеты Яка происходит Арканская революция ** На Кореллии родился Джордж Кар'дас ** На Датомире родился Чарал ** На Контрууме родилась Айрен Кракен ** Родился Роблио Дарте ** Родился Горм Распылитель ** На Кореллии родился Валин Халцион/Хал Хорн ** На Аторе родился Оуэн Ларс ** На Корулаге родился Сченнт ** На Набу родилась Сола Наберри ** Родился Сайер Мон Нила * 49 ДБЯ ** На Корусанте родилась Лорана Джинзлер ** На Алдераане родился Бреха Органа ** На Кашиике родился Рорворр ** На Рилоте родился Дил Сурул ** На Церее родился Силвн ** Родился Птер Танас * 48 ДБЯ ** На Набу родилась Арани Корден ** На Татуине родилась Беру Уайтсан ** На Чандриле родилась Мон Мотма ** На Рилоте родилась Аайоа Секура ** На Набу родился Тоба ** На неизвестной планете родился Максимилиан Вирс * 47 ДБЯ ** Шарад Хетт покидает Храм джедаев ** На Татуине родился А'Шарад Хетт ** Родилась Сиа-Лан Уэзз * 46 ДБЯ ** На набу у Руи и Джобала Наберри родилась Падме Амидала ** Марзунская конфедерация присоединилась к Галактической Республике ** На Вируджанси родился Гарвин Дрейс * 45 ДБЯ ** Потерян флот «Катана» ** Квай-Гон Джинн выбирает молодого Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве падавана ** Бисс впервые обнаружен Галактической Республикой ** Веруна становится королём Набу ** На Алдераане родился Реймус Антиллес ** На Мантуине родился Брандей ** На Набу родился Дорме * 44 ДБЯ ** На Телосе Ксанатос убивает себя, прыгнув в кислоту, чтобы не быть пойманным своим бывшим мастером, Куай-Гоном Джинном ** Гиперпространственная война Старка ** Тайвокка убит дроидами Торговой федерации ** Пло Кун становится членом Совета джедаев ** Восстание Кола Хуро ** На Мон Каламари родился Акбар ** На Церее родился Тар-Нар-Пал * 43 ДБЯ ** Окончание тридцатилетней изоляции Кегана ** Родился Дурнар ** На Корусанте родился Дин Джинзлер ** Родился Ферус Олин ** Родился Зелтек * 42 ДБЯ ** На неизвестной планете у рабыни по имени Шми Скайуокер родился Энакин Скайвокер, Избранный, который должен принести баланс в Силу ** На Ллорде родилсяТ'Болтон ** Умер Омо Боури * 41 ДБЯ ** На Новом Апсолоне умер мастер-джедай Тал ** Кит Фисто берет ученика Тала, Банта Ирина, в качестве своего ученика ** На Хердессе родилась Шеа Садашасса ** Родилась Дарра Тел-Танис ** На Татуине родился Кистер Банай * 40 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум избран Верховным канцлером Республики ** На Мириале родился Баррисс Оффи ** На Мандалоре родился Фенн Шиса ** На Суллусте родился Сиен Совв ** Родилась Катарина Товани ** Родился Джеремитт Товани ** Родился Адаз Стори, будущий мастер-джедай * 39 ДБЯ ** Шми и Энакин Скайуокеры перебираются на Татуин, когда их покупает Гардулла Хатт. Однако впоследствии Хатт проигрывает рабов старьевщику по имени Уотто ** Галактическая Республика проводит первое известное исследование болотистой планеты Дагоба ** На Аззиле родился Фирмус Пиетт * 38 ДБЯ ** Исследовательская команда Галактической Республики совершает аварийную посадку на Дагоба и начинает неизбежную борьбу за выживание ** Профессор Мурк Лунди использует свободный от лекций год, чтобы прочесать Кодай в поисках голокрона сита ** На Татуине родился Уолд ** Родился Дирик Уэссири ** Нарро Сиенар погиб при кастастрофе своего звездолета возле Дантуина * 37 ДБЯ ** Ям'рии попадают в рабство ** Либеральная революция на Пергиторе ** На Трейлоне II родился Тур Арьён ** Родился Бене ** На Алдераане роджилась Дама Монталво ** Родился Наат Рит ** На Тепаси родился Орман Тагге * 36 ДБЯ ** Финис Валорум переизбран Верховным канцлером ** Восстание Ям'рии ** На Лианне родился Неневант Тион ** Родился Хортон Салм ** На Тепаси родился Кассио Тагге * 35 ДБЯ ** Проводится Великая ресинхронизация для приведение в соответствие различных календарей Галактики ** Падме Наберри становится учеником-законодателем ** Родился Джедгар * 34 ДБЯ ** Мандалорцы разбиты отрядом джедаев, возглавляемым графом Дуку в Галидраанской битве. Единственный выживший среди мандалорцев — Джанго Фетт ** Мандалорец Майлз погибает на Галидраане ** Энакин Скайуокер начинает изготовление Ц-3ПО из частей нескольких протокольных дроидов * 33 ДБЯ ** Начало Йинчоррского восстания ** Ки-Ади-Мунди становится членом Совета джедаев ** В ответ на серию атак Туманного фронта Сенат дает Торговой федерации право вооружать корабли, одновременно вводя налоги на торговые маршруты ** Экономический саммит на Эриаду ** Падме Амидала становится принцессой Тида ** Исследовательский корабль Республики «Следопыт III» повторно открывает Яшувху *32 ДБЯ — Блокада Набу ** Падме Амидала, бывшая принцесса Тида, избрана королевой Набу * Вторжение на Набу ** Торговая федерация, попавшая под влияние Дарта Сидиуса, начинает блокаду, а затем и вторжение, на Набу по приказу темного лорда ситов ** Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн освобождают королеву Амидалу вместе с её свитой и личной охраной ** Р2-Д2, дроид-астромеханик на борту королевской яхты, ремонтирует генератор защитного поля во время обстрела, когда корабль пытается преодолеть блокаду. Когда корабль убегает от Торговой федерации и приземляется на удаленной планете Татуин, Р2-Д2 встречает протокольного дроида Ц-3ПО, сконструированного Энакином Скайуокером ** Квай-Гон Джинн находит на планете Татуин Энакина Скайуокера. Джедай выигрывает свободу мальчика у Уотто, сделав ставку на победу Анакина в гонках на подах ** Кородева Амидала возвращается на Набу и завершает период пренебрежения между двумя доминантными расами планеты: людьми и гунганами. Гунганы начинают сражение с армией дроидов, пока королева и её охрана захватывает лидеров Торговой федерации. В бою Дарт Мол убивает Квай-Гона Джинна, но и сам гибнет от руки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Долтей Дофин погибает, при взрыве Корабля управления дроидами ** После Битвы за Набу сенатор Палпатин становится Верховным канцлером Республики, сменив на этом посту Финиса Валорума ** Граф Дуку покидает Орден джедаев и исчезает, тайно присоединившись к Дарту Сидиусу ** На Камино начинается создание армии клонов по приказу мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса. Джанго Фетт, баунти-хантер, ДНК которого используется для клонирвоания, требует сделать для него неизмененный клон, которого он называет Бобой Феттом ** Граф Дуку убивает Сайфо-Диаса и становится Дартом Тиранусом, вторым учеником-ситом Дарта Сидиуса ** На Кариде родился Кендал Оззел ** В Галактике появляются юужан-вонги * 31 ДБЯ ** Родился Ландо Калриссиан ** Сестры ночи успешно захватывают Звёздный храм и расправляются со многими кви * 30 ДБЯ ** Ади Галлия, Ки-Ади-Мунди и А'Шарад Хетт начинаю охоту за Ауррой Синг ** Вергере направлена для разведки на Зонама Секот; ей предлагают присоединиться к юужан-вонгам ** Х'арис Фенн пытается свергнуть Совет твилекских кланов ** Профессор Риналла пытается ракопать Нарукавники Наджуса на Лериторе ** Анзати выходит из застоя, когда Аайла Секура побеждает Киффекса * 29 ДБЯ ** Райт Сиенар представляет исходную концепцию «Звезды Смерти» Уилхаффу Таркину ** На Кореллии родился Хан Соло ** Трасия Чо-Лим покидает Орден джедаев ** Начинаются приготовления к «Проекту дальнего перелета» ** Мастер-джедай Ки-Ади-Мунди выбирает Адаза Стори в качестве своего падавана ** Происходит Джамаанский переворот * 28 ДБЯ ** Вагаари побеждены Владениями чиссов ** На выборах Верховного канцлера переизбран Palpatine ** На Радноре начинается эпидемия; соседи с Авони делают попытку захватить планету ** Коликоиды берут под контроль производство спайса на Нар Шаддаа ** Аайла Секура посвещается в рыцари на Корусанте ** Куинлан Вос получает титул мастера-джедая на Корусанте * 27 ДБЯ ** Мон Мотма избрана сенатором от Чандрилы ** Экспедиция «Проекта дальнего перелета» стартует с Малой Йаги ** Начинается Сепанская гражданская война ** Рейджа Момен становится администратором Межгалактического центра связи ** Мастер Йараэль Пуф убит Ашааром Хордой при защите Корусанта от Инфанта Шаа * 26 ДБЯ ** Йеорг Каптисон избран в Сенат Бакуры ** Максо Виста выигрывает Галактические игры * 25 ДБЯ ** Юужан-вонги строят укрепленную базу на планете Биммиел ** Джедаи начинают кампанию против Пиратов Иридиума ** Алдераанские разведчики находят планету Исис, но держат это в секрете ** Шаак Ти становится членом Совета джедаев, заменив Йаддла * 24 ДБЯ ** Граф Дуку вновь появляется на Раксус Прайм и заявляет, что Республика стала слишком коррумпированной и подталкивает граждан к отделению от Республики и созданию своего собственного государства ** Гранта Омега готовит два покушения на Палпатина, и хотя оба провалились благодаря джедаям, погиб 21 сенатор ** Ферус Олин выходит из Ордена джедаев. В конце концов, он поселяется на планете Белласса, где заводит дружбу с Роаном Лэндсом ** Истекает второй срок Палпатин на посту Верховного канцлера; принимается Постановление о чрезвычайных полномочиях, которое позволяет ему оставаться у власти до разрешения кризиса ** Амидала по истечение двух сроков правления в качестве королевы назначена своей преемницей Джамиллией сенатором от Набу ** Начало Виргиллийской гражданской войны ** Коммерческая гильдия берет под свой контроль Коррибан ** Истер Падди занимает место Лануса Вреде в Галактическом Сенате * 23 ДБЯ ** На Орд Тодене родился Луди Биллане ** На Корулаге родился Джуддер Пейдж * 22.5 ДБЯ ** Битва за Антар IV *22 ДБЯ ** Постановление о создании армии и Битва на Джеонозисе ** Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на родную планету Татуин и встречается со своим сводным братом Оуэном Ларсом и его подругой Беру. Шми Скайуокер похищена таскенскими рейдерами. Энакин Скайуокер находет её, к сожалению, слишком поздно: мать умирает у него на руках. Охваченный злостью и бешенством Энакин вырезает целую деревню таскенов, несмотря на попытки призрака Квай-Гона Джинна его остановить ** Оби-Ван Кеноби узнает, что Нуте Ганрей пытается убить Падме Амидалу, мстя за поражение в Битве за Набу. Он также узнает, что сепаратисты под предводительством графа Дуку создают Конфедерацию независимых систем ** Палпатин получает от Сената чрезвычайные полномочия и разрешает создание Великой армии Республики, чтобы «противостоять возросшей угрозе сепаратистов» ** С Битвы на Джеонозисе начинаются Войны клонов. Мейс Винду убивает Джанго Фетта во время сражения. Многие джедаи гибнут, пытаясь спасти Оби-Вана Кеноби, его ученика и Падме Амидалу ** Энакин Скайуокер и Падме Амидалу тайно вступают в брак на Набу ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 22 ДБЯ» * 22 — 19 ДБЯ ** Войны клонов ** Аайла Секура и Иленик Ит'кла выслживают ученого Техносоюза на Кореллии ** Падаван Адаз Стори получает ранг рыцаря-джедая, но затем прячется на Татуине из-за видений, открывших ему будущее ** Тёмный джедай по имени Асажж Вентресс встречается с графом Дуку и объявляет себя ситом. Однако после схватки с графом Дуку она понимает, что слабее графа, и желает присоединиться к ситу, чтобы Дарт Сидиус и граф Дуку могли использовать её в своих тёмных планах против Энакина Скайуокера ** На Кореллии родился Ведж Антиллес * 19 ДБЯ — Рождение Империи ** Смотри « Битвы и операции Войн клонов в 19 ДБЯ» ** Рождение Галактической Империи ** Окончание Войн клонов. Граф Дуку убит Энакином Скайуокером во время Второй битвы за Корусант, а генерал Гривус уничтожен Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Утапау. Канцлер Палпатин открывается как мастер-сит Дарт Сидиус и с помощью Энакина расправляется с мастерами Мейсом Винду, Китом Фисто, Сеси Тиином и Агеном Коларом ** Дарт Сидиус преобразует Галактическую Республику в Галактическую Империю, объявив себа Императором. Энакин Скайуокер обращается на тёмную сторону Силы и становится Дартом Вейдером, вторым после Палпатина безжалостным правителем Галактики и его третьим учеником ** Сидиус и Вейдер организуют Великое истребление джедаев, во время которого почти все джедаи выслежены и убиты ** Дарт Вейдер расправляется с лидерами сепаратистов на Мустафаре ** На Полис Масса у Падме Амидалы рождаются Люк Скайуокер и Лея Органа. Падме умирает при родах. Оби-Ван Кеноби, переживший Истребление, отвозит Люка сводному брату Энакина, Оуэну Ларсу, а Лею отдает на воспитание Бэйлу Органе, надеясь защитить детей от Императора и их отца ** Мон Мотма и Бэйл Органа вместе с другими сенаторами, верными Республике, обсуждают секретный план Восстания. В конце концов, это приводит к Галактической гражданской войне * 18 ДБЯ ** Происходит горманская резня ** Мастер-джедай Плетт превращает свою крепость на в Плауал на Белсависе в прибежище для спасающихся от императорских чисток ** Император Палпатин строит «Глаз Палпатина» ** Каллиста вселяет свой дух в компьютерную систему «Глаза Палпатина» ** Хан Соло встречается со своей двоюродной сестрой Тракан Сал-Соло, которая сдает его Гаррису Шрайку ** Оби-Ван Кеноби находит Феруса Олина, бывшего джедая-ученика Сири Тачи, на Беллассе и срывает план Империи устроить массовое убийство жителей столицы Беллассы, города Усса ** Ферус Олин находит в Кристальных пещерах Илума мастера-джедая Гарена Мулна ** Оби-Ван Кеноби не позволяет инквизитору Санкору узнать о смерти Падме Амидала на астероиде Полис Масса ** Ферус Олин и Тревер Флуме, воспользовавшись помощью Декстера Джеттстера, находят на нижних уровнях Корусанта мастера-джедая Фи-Тор-Ану, теперь носящего имя Солейс ** Ферус Олин пойман имперскими штурмовиками в Храме джедаев и допрошен инквизитором Малорумом ** Ферус Олин при поддержке королевы Апаиланы и Босса Насса побеждает Малорума и временно освобождает Набу от имперского присутствия ** Р4-Г9 встречает Р-3ПО. ** Киланта сменяет Апаилану на троне королевы Набу * 17 ДБЯ ** Дарт Вейдер одерживает верх над всеми клонами Са Куис и побеждает в дуэли на световых мечах восставшего темного джедая Шейвана * 16 ДБЯ ** Ски с семьей улетает на неизвестную планету, покрытую джунглями, во время Войны родианских кланов * 15 ДБЯ ** "Рего Минерал Компани вступает в контакт с Алтором XIV ** Создан дроид типа «Fromm Tower» * 14 ДБЯ ** Сайел Антиллес убегает из дома и меняет имя на Винсса Старфлейр * 13 ДБЯ ** Вновь обнаружена система Ренатасия * 12 ДБЯ ** Восстание на Камино * 11 ДБЯ ** Галактическая Империя открыла Маридун; на планете начинается работорговля и разработка полезных ископаемых ** Сунтир Фел из-за шантажа покидает Кореллию и поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде ** Бывшие конфедераты исчезают после Битвы за Мустафар * 10 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло сбегает с «Удачи торговца» и начинает собственную жизнь вне банды космических бродяг Гарриса Шрайка * 9 ДБЯ ** Даш Рендар поступает в Имперскую академию. ** Землетрясение уничтожает цивилизацию Чандра-Фан, превратив выживших в в космических кочевников ** Построен легкий грузовик HWK-290, который станет «Заплесневелой вороной» ** «Сиенар Флит Системс» выкупила у «Куат Системс Энжиниринг» патенты и права на производство перехватчика класса «Eta-2 Actis» и истребителя класса «Alpha-3 Nimbus» («V-wing») ** Люк Скайуокер берется разобраться с Татуинской пыльной лихорадкой ** Целая деревня поселенцев на Коуввэй уничтожена новым командиром имперского гарнизона * 8 ДБЯ ** На Фоллине двести тысяч фоллинцев гибнут в контролируемой имперской бомбардировке города, управляемого отцом Шизора, в качестве карантинной меры для предотвращения распространения биологического оружия ** Хан Соло полуает прозвище «Ловкач» от лейтенанта Бадура, когда успешно сажает поврежденный орбитальный погрузчит U-33 ** Император Палпатин с помощью Голокрона, отобранного у мастера-джедая Ашки Боды, открывает способ перемещения своего сознания в новое тело ** Завершается строительство склада «Гора Тантисс» на Вэйланде. Архитекторы проекта, братья В’Дроз убиты ради сохранения тайны ** Селонийские обнаженные Вентана Чассу демонстрируются в Коронетском городском музее изящных искусств на Кореллии ** Эйб продает «Гризеюм Инкорпорейтед» Ригису Коразону ** Правительство Мецетти национализирует ключевые объекты промышленности ** Кен доставлен в Потерянный город джедаев * 7 ДБЯ ** Сунтир Фел направлен в 6-ю эскадрилью 37-го имперского истребительного крыла ** Флирру Ворру отправлен в Кессель, после того, как его подставил принц Шизор * 6 ДБЯ ** Пуджа Наберри становится сенатором от Набу в возрасте 20 лет ** Лока Хаск исключен из Имперской академии. Хан Соло окончил тот же институт ** Шизор захватыват власть в Чёрном солнце ** Ландо Калриссиан посещает Траммис III ** Капитан Хоффнер и Талон Каррде обнаруживают Флот «Катана» * 5 ДБЯ ** Хан Соло, обучающийся в военной академии, спасает Чубакку, ставшего рабом, и, как следствие, Хан Соло с позором изгнан из Имперского флота. Чубакка клянется исполнить долг жизни и становится партнером Хана Соло на следующие три десятка лет ** Ландо Калрисиан покупает «Тысячелетний сокол» ** Кайл Катарн поступает в Имперскую академию на Кариде * 4 ДБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан находит Мыслеарфу; её случайная активация приводит к значительным изменениям в системе Рафа ** Звездолёт Джорджа Кар’даса попадает в руки бпфасшского тёмного джедая. Корабль разбивается на Дагоба, где Йода убивает тёмного джедая и излечивает Кар’Даса ** Разработан бластер модели «Service Special» ** Слайдер прибывает на борт "Звезды Империи ** Навик Красный пытается расправиться с семьёй Гридо, заставляя их бежать на Нар Шаддаа * 3 ДБЯ ** «Галлофри Ярдс» становится банкротом ** Канна Омонда становится сенатором от Чандрилии, заменив Мон Мотму ** Ландо Калриссиан спасает народ освафтов ** Тавелл Джин становится скривиниром Централии ** Повстанческая база «Призрак» обнаружена и захвачена имперцами ** Первый задокументированный контакт с Йаркора ** Нарг захвачен Империей ** Хан Соло выигрывает «Тысячелетний сокол» у Ландо Калриссиана в сабакк во время турнира в Клауд-сити ** Построен Тсосский маяк * 2 ДБЯ ** Подписан Кореллианский договор ** Император Палпатин учреждает звание гранд-адмирала ** На Громасе XVI обнаружены залежи фрикита ** На Камаре развивается Культ Варна ** Харт-и-Парн Горра-Фиола, Хан Соло, Чубакка и Одумин подрывают работорговлю торговлю на Бонадане ** Гридо Младший дружится с Анки Фремпом на Нар Шаддаа ** Деметриус Заарин становится гранд-адмиралом на Новогодней фестивальной неделе ** Умирает Кореллианский диктат Дупас Томри ** Хан Соло и Чубакка пытаются проовернуть контрабанду одежды в Кладбище Крона * 1 ДБЯ ** Проявляются очертания Альянса повстанцев ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ДБЯ» right Эпоха Восстания * 0 ДБЯ ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ДБЯ» ** Уничтожение Алдераана и Битва у Явина ** Имперский Сенат распущен, Палпатин получает абсолютную власть ** Отряд штурмовиков убивает Оуэна и Беру Ларс, дядю и тётю Люка Скайуокера, оставляя его без единого известного ему родственника ** «Звезда Смерти» уничтожает Алдераан. Оби-Ван Кеноби гибнет в схватке с Дартом Вейдером, но дух его живёт ** Битва у Явина. Люк Скайуокер при поддержке духа Оби-Вана Кеноби и Хана Соло взрывает «Звезду Смерти» до того, как она уничтожажет базу повстанцев на Явине IV. Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло присоединяются к Альянсу повстанцев. Гранд-мофф Таркин гибнет при взрыве «Звезды Смерти» После Битвы у Явина (ПБЯ) Эпоха Восстания (продолжение) * 0 ПБЯ ** Звёздный суперразрушитель «Палач» вступает в строй под командованием капитана Кенлала Оззелля. Корабль отправлен уничтожить базу повстанцев на Яавине, однако неверные расчеты адмирала Гриффа позволяют повстанцам спастись ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 0 ПБЯ» * 1 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи взяли Бакуру ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 1 ПБЯ» * 2 ПБЯ ** Войска Империи под командованием Дарта Вейдера ловят несколько повстанцев на Орд Мантелле. Здесь Дарт Вейдер узнает имя того, кто уничтожил «Звезду Смерти» — Люка Скайуокера. Находясь на Орд Мантелле, Скорр, баунти-хантер, работающий на Джаббу Хатта почти ловит Хана Соло ** Люк и Лея находят на Мимбане кристалл Каибурр ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны во 2 ПБЯ» *3 ПБЯ ** Битва на Хоте и Подчинение Беспина ** Битва на Хоте. Империя находит секретную базу Альянса на Хоте и начинает успешную атаку, приведшую к многочисленным потерям среди повстанцев ** Адмирал Кендал Оззель убит Дартом Вейдером за некомпетенстность, и командование флотом Вейдера принимает капитан Пиетт ** Люк Скайуокер находит на Дагоба мастера Йоду и начинает тренировки. Ему было неприятное видение будущего, и Люк прерывает тренировку, но обещает вернуться ** В Клауд-сити Боба Фетт ловит Хана Соло и после заморозки в карбоните отвозит его Джаббе Хатту. Ландо Калриссиан присоединяется к Альянсу ** Дарт Вейдер открывает Люку, что он — его отец, но Люк не уверен, правда это или ложь ** Принц Шизор убит Дартом Вейдером, Чёрное солнце распадается ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 3 ПБЯ» *4 ПБЯ ** Эндорская битва ** Хан Соло спасен от Джаббы Хатта, а сам Джабба задушен Леей Органа. Боба Фетт попадает в пасть сарлакка, но выживает ** Йода умирает, а Люк Скайуокер узнает, что он ждействительно сын Дарта Вейдера, и Лея Органа — его сестра. Он сообщает эту информацию Лее ** Начинается Эндорская битва. Люк Скайуокер сдается Дарту Вейдеру. Альянс повстанцев при помощи эвоков взрывает генератор щита вокруд второй «Звезды Смерти». Люк сражается с Вейдером. Дарт Вейдер / Энакин Скайуокер возвращается на светлую сторону Силы благодаря усилиям Люка Скайуокера. Энакин Скайуокер уничтожает Палпатина, спасая жизнь своему сыну, и умирает, оставаясь на светлой стороне Силы. Пророчества об Избранном и Сит'ари исполнены ** Эндорская битва. Ландо Калриссиан, Ведж Антиллес и Ниен Нунб взрывают вторую «Звезду Смерти», теоретически заканчивая Галактическую гражданскую войну. Империя, какой её знала Галактика, пришла к концу и начала распабаться на мелкие государства под управлением диктаторов. Пиетт, получивший звание адмирала, погибает, когда «Палач» врезается в «Звезду Смерти II» ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 4 ПБЯ» ** Небольшой отряд повстанцев отвечает на призыв о помощи с Бакуры. Преобразовавшись в Альянс свободных планет, Империя и Альянс заключают «Бакурское перемирие», прекращение огня, вызванное необходимостью совместно противостоять вторжению сси-рууков right Эпоха Новой Республики * 5 ПБЯ ** Создана Новая Республика ** Люк Скайуокер получает звание генерала. Шесть месяцев спустя, когда имперсике силы под командованием лорда Шэдоуспауна до последнего бойца сражается против его армии, он уходит в отставку ** Исанна Айсард предпринимает серию политических маневров, чтобы нанести вред Новой Республике и получить контроль над Империей ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 5 ПБЯ» * 6 ПБЯ ** Ведж Антиллес реформирует Разбойную эскадрилью ** Силы Новой Республики меняют тактику партизанской войны, применяевшуюся Альянсом, на проведение кампаний по захвату важных планет Центральных Миров, в то время как хватка Империи ослабевает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 6 ПБЯ» * 7 ПБЯ ** Новая Республика освобождает Корусант от того, что осталось от Империи ** Исанн Айсард оставляет на Корусанте искуственный вирус, носящий название «Вирус Критос», который опасен только для негуманоидов, чтобы лишить Новую республику и без того истощенных ресурсов и создать неприязнь между людьми и другими расами. В сочетании его должно развалить Новую Республику ** Новая Республика получает необходимую для борьбы с болезнью бакту с Тиферры в результате Бактовых войн. Айсард инсценирует собственную смерть и исчезает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 7 ПБЯ» * 8 ПБЯ ** Лея Органа выходит замуж за Хана Соло ** Принц Изолдер от имени Содружества Хейпс заключает союз с Новой Республикой ** Имперский диктатор Зсиндз умирает ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 8 ПБЯ» * 9 ПБЯ — Кризис Трауна ** У Леи Органа и Хана Соло рождаются Джейсен и Джейна Соло ** Попытка Гранд-адмирала Трауна уничтожить Новую Республику и восстановить величие Галактической Империи проваливается ** Призрак Оби-Вана Кеноби уходит ** Ногри переметнулись к Новой Республике, когда узнали, что Империя манипулировала ими и отравила их мир ** Исанн Айсард возвращается и помогает Разбойной эскадрилье расправиться с собственным клоном. Айсард убита Иеллой Уэссири на Лусанкье, а Ведж Антиллес уничтожил её клона и диктатора ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 9 ПБЯ» * 10 ПБЯ ** Осколок Империи временно захватывает Корусант, но раскалывается на две группировки и начинает междоусобную борьбу. Новая Республика вынуждена скрываться на базе Пиннакл ** Император Палпатин возрождается в клонированном теле и назначает люка Скайуокера своим заместителем, но Люк поворачивает против него, вместе с Леей убивает Палпатина и уничтожает его флагман «Эклипс» ** Новая Республика выигрывает Битву за Мон Каламари ** Император снова возвращается, но Эмпатаджайос Бранд уничтожает его жизненную силу. Бранд умирает, Палпатин умирает окончательно. Р2-Д2 уничтожает «Eclipse II» и галактическую пушку, вызвав гибель Имперского флота Палпатина и планеты Бисс, где находились машины для клонирования Палпатина ** У Леи Органы и Хана Соло рождается Энакин Соло ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 10 ПБЯ» * 11 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер открывает на Явине IV Академию джедаев. Лея становится Главой государства Новой Республики ** Кип Даррон по наущению Экзара Куна использует Солнцебой, чтобы уничтожить Кариду ** Корран Хорн тренируется в Академии джедаев на Явине IV. Он спасает свою жену от Леонии Тавира и разрушает Инвидов изнутри ** Дух Экзара Куна уничтожен ** Дух Палпатина теряет силу ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 11 ПБЯ» * 12 ПБЯ ** Создан Тёмный меч ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 12 ПБЯ» * 13 ПБЯ ** Адумар присоединяется к Новой Республики как планетарное государство ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 13 ПБЯ» * 14 ПБЯ ** Лорд Хетрир захватил детей Хана и Леи, но был побежден ** Возвышение и падение Последователей Рагноса ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 14 ПБЯ» * 15 ПБЯ ** Тахири Вейла осиротела ** Люк Скайуокер сталкивается с Бракиссом из-за его интереса к тёмной стороне. Бракис покидает Явин IV ** Айлин Вел заключает, что её отец, Боба Фетт, мертв ** Сливен тяжело ранен во время сражения его племени таскенских рейдеров с группой контрабандистов ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 15 ПБЯ» * 16 ПБЯ ** Кризис Чёрного флота ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 16 ПБЯ» * 17 ПБЯ ** Алманийское восстание ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 17 ПБЯ» * 18 ПБЯ ** Кореллианское восстание ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 18 ПБЯ» * 19 ПБЯ ** Смотри «Битвы и операции Галактической гражданской войны в 19 ПБЯ» ** Новая Республика и последний осколок Империи подписывают мирный договор, завершая все военные споры между Империей и Новой Республикой * 20 ПБЯ ** Люк Скайуокер женится на Маре Джейд * 21 ПБЯ ** Завершено строительство Станции ДжемДайвер * 22 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло поступают в Академию джедаев Люка Скайуокера на Явине IV ** Их младший брат, Энакин Соло, поступает в младший класс джедаев Академии несколько месяцев спустя и дружится с маленькой человеческой девочкой по имени Тахири Вейла. Дву младших учеников ждут многочисленные приключения, включая обнаружение Золотого шара и древнего мастера-джедая Икрита, сопровождение их друга Лирика из расы мелодийцев на его родную планету Явин VIII для участия в важной церемонии, посещение Дагоба для раскрытия будущего Энакина, поиски светового меча Кеноби и древнего джедайского голокрона в замке Баст на Вджуне. Позднее Энакин возвращается на Корусант, где посещает школу, улучшает свои пилотские навыки и учится под пристальным вниманием Ц-3ПО ** Люк и Мара Джейд Скайуокеры отправляются в Неизвестные Регионы, где присоединяются к чиссам/Империи Руки, чтобы обнаружить следы неудачной экспедиции Старой Республики/джедаев «Дальний полёт». Они находят недоступный регион, известный как «Редут», а также узнают, что выжившие участники экспедиции «Дальний полёт» основали колонию возле места крушения корабля. Также объединенная команда отражает нападение вагаари. * 23 ПБЯ ** Джейсен и Джейна Соло борются со Вторым Империумом, который пытается нарушить мир между Новой Республикой и Осколком Империи, как он стал теперь известен, и возобновить Галактическую гражданскую войну ** После поражения Теневой академии, восстанавливается Академия джедаев. Энакин Соло также помог в её восстановлении ** Лея отказывается от поста Главы государства и её заменяет ботан Борск Фей'лья * 24 ПБЯ ** Альянс различных, экстремистская античеловеческая организация, разгромлена близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Попытка Цзетроса вернуть Чёрному солнцу былую славу сорвана близнецами Соло и их товарищем джедаем ** Умирает Мон Мотма right Эпоха Нового Ордена джедаев * 25—30 ПБЯ — Война с юужан-вонгами * 25 ПБЯ ** Юужан-вонги вторгаются в Галактику ** У Сернпидала умирает Чубакка ** Исторический совет Новой Республики устанавливает год Битвы у Явина в качестве нулевого, принимая настоящуюю систему дат * 26 ПБЯ ** У Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд родился Бен Скайуокер ** Уничтожение Каларбы, её спутника Индобока и Станции Хоск ** Орден джедаев изгнан с Явина IV юужан-вонгами ** Шрилуур разорен юужан-вонгами * 27 ПБЯ ** Юужан-вонги покоряют Корусант и переименовывают его в честь своей погибшей родной планеты в Юужан'тар ** Энакин Соло умирает ** Глава государства Новой Республики Борск Фей'лья убит ** Кел Омас избран Главой государства Новой Республики ** Тенел Ка Чуме Та’Джо становится королевой-матерью Содружества Хейпс ** Ботаны объявляют состояние ар'кай впервые за тысячелетия ** Выпущен первый дроид типа YVH 1 — YVH 1-1A * 28 ПБЯ ** Ландо Калриссиан создает дроида YVH-M ** Новая Республика преобразована в Галактический Альянс ** Нас Чока повышен до звания военмастера ** Сси-рууки второй раз безуспешно пытаются вторгнуться на Бакуру * 29 ПБЯ ** Радикальные — и по-прежнему во многом непонятные — изменения происходят в Силах обороны чиссов и обществе чиссов в целом * 30 ПБЯ ** Умирает Адмирал Акбар ** Корусант освобожден от юужан-вонгов ** Зонама Секот устанавливает мир между Галактическим Альянсом и юужан-вонгами. Война заканчивается после пяти лет сражений * 35—36 ПБЯ — Кризис Тёмного гнезда * 35 ПБЯ ** Воссоздание галактической цивилизации после Войны с юужан-вонгами продолжается, многие разрушенные войной миры всё ещё требуют восстановления ** Джедаи, спорящие о своей роли в Галактике и новой философии Силы, призваны Галактическим Альянсом стать полицейскими и дипломатами, несмотря на несогласие Люка Скайуокера ** Люк Скайуокер впервые видит изображение своей матери благодаря Р2-Д2 ** Загадочная раза киликов, древний враг чиссов, во главе с лидером обладающим мощной связью с Силой, возвращается а Галактику. Некоторые молодые джедаи попадают под влияние пришельцев и становятся частью их «Улья», физически и ментально соединяясь друг с другом ** Ворен На'ал публикует «Новую краткую хронологию» * 36 ПБЯ ** Начинается Война роя ** Люк Скайуокер видит голограммы, сохраненные Р2-Д2, на одной из которых его отец учиняет бойню в Храме джедаев, а на другой &mdashl; душит с помощью Силы его мать ** Состоялось Собрание на Оссусе ** У Джейсена Соло и Тенел Ка рождается Аллана right Эпоха Наследия * 40 ПБЯ — Второе кореллианское восстание ** Джейсен Соло и Бен Скайуокер возвращаются с опасной тайной операции на Адумаре ** Галактический Альянс, пытаясь успокоить недовольство среди своих членов, начинает кампанию устрашения против Кореллии, ставя Галактику на грань полномасштабной войны ** Напряженность между членами клана Скайуокеров-Соло нарастает ** Люмийя впервые за 20 лет появляется в Галактике ** Джейсен Соло становится ситом ** Впервые после Галактической гражданской войны начинается новая гражданская война, между Галактическим Альянсом и Кореллианской системой с союзниками * 104 ПБЯ ** Р2-Д2 диктует свои истории Шаману для Летописи Уиллса (спорно) * 116 ПБЯ ** Родился Кейд Скайуокер * 127—130 ПБЯ — Ситско-имперская война * 130 ПБЯ ** Примерно в это время Галактичекий Альянс, Орден джедаев и юужан-вонги проводят успешный терраформинг опустошенной планеты Оссус. В результате технология терраформинга юужан-вонгов применяется на сотнях других планет. Новый Орден ситов устраивает диверсию ** Возрождающаяся Галактическая Империя (бывший Осколок Империи) начинает переманивать миры у Альянса ** Империя объявляет войну Альянсу Анаксесским договором ** Ситы вступают в союз с Новой Галактической Империей при содействии Директора Имперской разведки Найны Каликсте ** После трех лет войны Альянс разбит у Корусанта и оставшиеся от него территории входят в Империю, которая становится новым галактическим государством. Орден джедаев почти уничтожен во время Резни на Оссусе, одной из жертв которой стал Кол Скайуокер ** Окончание Ситско-имперской войны ** Новый Орден ситов обращается против Императора Роана Фела и его Имперских рыцарей * 137 ПБЯ ** Кейд Скайуокер, потомок Люка Скайуокера, тренируется на джедая, но по собственному желанию покидает Орден, чтобы стать баунти-хантером. Он начинает постигать свою судьбу, как рыцаря-джедая и как члена семьи Скайуокеров, и набирается сил, чтобы бороться с новыми ситами. Он попадает в череду приключений на своем звездолёте «Минок» Сага продолжается… За кулисами Ниже приведен список источников для линии времени «Звёздных войн». Полную линию времени произведений ищите в статье «Список издательских эпох» Фильмы * «Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза» — 32 ДБЯ * «Эпизод II: Атака клонов» — 22 ДБЯ * «Эпизод III: Месть ситов» — 19 ДБЯ * «Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» — 0 ДБЯ * «Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» — 3 ПБЯ * «Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» — 4 ПБЯ Мультфильмы/Телесериалы/Другие видеоматериалы * «Clone Wars» — 22—19 ДБЯ * «Star Wars live-action TV series» — 19—0 ПБЯ * «Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO» — 15 ДБЯ * «The Star Wars Holiday Special» — 1 ПБЯ * «Ewoks» — 1 ПБЯ * «Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure» — 3 ПБЯ * «Ewoks: The Battle for Endor» — 3 ПБЯ * "«Star Tours» — 5 ПБЯ Романы * «Траунская трилогия» — 9 ПБЯ * «Новый Орден джедаев» — 25—30 ПБЯ * Трилогия «Тёмное гнездо» — 35—36 ПБЯ * «Наследие Силы» — 40+ ПБЯ Видеоигры * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» — 3,956 ДБЯ * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» — 3,951 ДБЯ * «Star Wars: Battle for Naboo» — 32 ДБЯ * «Star Wars: Episode I: Racer» — 32 ДБЯ * «Star Wars: Battlefront» — 32 ДБЯ—4 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Battlefront II» — 22 ДБЯ—4 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron» — 0—3 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader» — 0—4 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» — 0—4 ПБЯ * «Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith» — 10 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast» — 13 ПБЯ * «Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy» — 14 ПБЯ Смотри также * Эпохи * История Галактики * История Ордена джедаев * История ситов * Список битв * Линия времени книг * Линия времени комиксов * Линия времени фильмов * Линия времени романов * Линия времени телесериалов * Линия времени книг для взрослых * Линия времени видеоигр * Линия времени Войн клонов * Линия времени Галактической гражданской войны Внешние ссылки * [http://www.theforce.net/timetales/ Star Wars Time Tales: A Fan Supported Star Wars Timeline] * [http://www.theforce.net/timeline/ Ultimate Timeline at TheForce.Net] * [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/timeline/ Star Wars Timeline Gold] * bg:Обща кратка история на Галактиката en:Timeline of galactic history pt:Linha do tempo sv:Galaktisk tidslinje